The present invention relates to postage meters and, more particularly to postage meters of the flat-bed type.
Conventional postage meters of both the rotary and flat-bed type have an indicia print member. The indicia printing member is customarily made from a metallic material and is specifically affixed in a permanent manner to the postage meter mechanism for reasons of funds security. The indicia printing member is conventionally country or territory specific conforming to the postal regulation of that region. As a result, relocation of the physical location of the postage meter for operation in a different region has required, in most instances, the return of the postage meter to manufacturer's production or regional field service facility where the entire print mechanism is replaced.
A mailing machine and postage meter combination has been developed employing a postage meter cartridge which is insertable in a mailing machine. Pursuant to development of the mailing machine postage meter combination, it has been determined as an advantageous objective to provide said mailing machine with the ability to be field configured. In accordance with that objective, it was determined as advantageous to provide the postage meter cartridge having the ability to be field retro-fitted with an indicia plate by manufacturers' field service personal.